


A New Beginning

by Rokatsu



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Boys Kissing, Cannon Divergence, Consent Issues, Crack Relationships, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Crying, Dead L (Death Note), Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional Manipulation, Enthusiastic Consent, Feels, First Kiss, Hybristophilia, I Don't Even Know, I don't know why I didn't write him as an adult, Imprisonment, Inaccurate Portrayal of Mental Illness, Kissing, L is dead, Light could die, Light is OOC as fuck I'm sorry lmao, M/M, Making Up, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mikami dies, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Personality Disorder, Near LOVES Mello a lot, Near cries, Near is OOC too uhhh why, Near is almost 18 for some reason, Near is an emotional wreck, Near tries to top but gives up lol, OTP Feels, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Prison, SPK, Series Finale, Sex, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Sub Near, Surprise Kissing, This doesn't make any sense, Too lazy to correct, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Why Did I Write This?, age difference relationship, ghost Mello, prison break - Freeform, referenced Mello Matt relactionshipp, top Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokatsu/pseuds/Rokatsu
Summary: Near convinces the worlds worst criminal, Kira, to come and meet him one-on-one in the flesh. Only the meeting goes a little haywire, causing the pair to make quite a few stupid, dangerous, and probably jail sentencing decisions.Nears intentions, are definitely not what you'd expect.(READ TAGS PLEASE. Underage. Near is like 17 for some reason, Light is an adult. )





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> (PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU GETTING YOURSELF TRIGGERED.) 
> 
> This is my POV of what would happen if Light and Near didn't meet at the warehouse, but instead met at the SPK. It was inspired by a roleplay I did on Facebook as a kid. It was so good at the time that that I fell in love with the pairing and I just had to put this up. It took a while to re-format.
> 
>  
> 
> x Enjoy x

Light was sitting behind the computers at the SPK, when suddenly the screens changed, and an Old English 'N' appeared on the screen. "Hello second-L, this is Near." Light's eye twitched in annoyance when he was called 'second', but he made no sign of it. All the other task force members looked up from what they were doing and turned to see what he had to say. 

"Hello Near. Is something wrong?" Light asked, trying not to speak in a taunting voice. "I have come to a decision. I have finally put all the pieces of the puzzle together, however there is still one piece missing. I believe that we should finally end this, so I can put the last piece of the puzzle in. I would like you to come here to the SPK and have a direct confrontation with you, alone, Light Yagami." 

All the task force members gasped in surprise, and Light froze. "A direct confrontation? Are you insane Near?!" They heard someone in the background yell. Near rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am very much so." He didn't seem to have a sense of humor. "Now what do you say, Second, will you meet me?" He asked the brunette. Light ground his teeth together in frustration. He had inherited his short temper from his father. 

Barely managing to speak in a calm voice, he replied, "Not a problem." "Good. Let's say... three days from now. 1:00 noon. I shall send someone to pick you up." Near told him. "I had a feeling you'd pick that time. Alright, see you then." He replied with a secret smirk. This would finally be over. Near wasn't bright for inviting him to his front door. 

However, going alone... it sounded kinda scary. The 'N' disappeared, and the screens went back to normal. "What do you think this means?" Matsuda asked Mogi innocently. "I don't know Matsuda, but I do hope this case will finally come to a close." He replied. Oh, it would come to a close alright. Light could hardly wait for his victory. His new world.

~

"Hello Light." Near called from his position on the floor. He was hugging a teddy bear to his chest, looking a lot younger than he actually was. During the past three days Matt and Mello had died. He never let go of the bear they gave him for his eighth birthday since. "Hello Near." Light replied from the SPK doors he had just walked through. 

At exactly 1:00PM Rester had arrived in a black limo, wearing a mask, and drove Light to the SPK. He had then led him inside and walked off as soon as Light had entered the same room as Near. "How are you?" Near asked, seeming to avoid the main point. "Good, you?" Light lied. No he wasn't good at all. He was nervous. "I am fine." Near replied in his monotonous voice. 

It bothered Light how... similar Near seemed to be to the same panda-eyed detective he once knew. "Good to hear." Light murmured. The albino looked up at him from the floor which he had been staring at for quite a long time, twirling his hair. "So, how intimate were you and L?" He deadpanned. The question was very... odd... and it made Light wonder just what the hell he was thinking. 'Intimate?! Me and L were no such thing!' He thought furiously. 

"I suppose we are close." Light replied calmly. The younger male looked away, as if he was thinking. "Are you gay?" He asked from nowhere. These questions were getting more odd by the moment. What the hell did this have to do with the Kira case? Maybe it was a test of some sort... He looked at Near. "Why do you ask?" 

The albino looked at him and smiled his cute and creepy smile. "What do you think?" He countered. Light felt a chill down his spine. Near is nothing like L. L was never that creepy. "Heh. There is no need to be so nosy, Near." He taunted, not feeling comfortable with his questions. The boy slowly got up from where he was, still wearing that grin, and walked up to him.  
"Well I'm just curious, that's all..." He trailed off, looking up at him innocently. "...Kira." He finished, smirk widening. "Curiosity killed the cat, Near." Light looked down at him. "And. I am not Kira." Near placed a hand on Lights chest. "You're a horrible liar, Kira.... however, we can agree to disagree..." He trailed off, amused at this situation. Light didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean, Near?" 

The boy moved his hand and instead slowly wrapped his arms around the older male’s waist, hugging him close and resting his head on his chest. "I know I am right..." He mumbled. "N-near what are you doing?!" The brunette was highly confused about this situation he was in. "Light, can you bend down a bit so we're eye level? I'm a bit short..." Near mumbled, pulling away a bit so the older male could do so. Light was confused of why Near was asking this, but he did as requested and bent down, not wanting to be accused of Kira if he didn't. 

He was still used to L's antics, no matter how many years passed, so he equated this to the same thing. Near gently cupped his face with his small hands and got onto his tippy toes to lightly press his lips to the brunettes. It was his first kiss and his heart was pounding. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were tinted a light pink. Light was in complete shock. Why was Near doing this? Was this a test? Was Near trying to get him to confess to being Kira by seducing him? Would he go that low? He couldn't answer any of those right now. All he could do was kiss the albino back. 

Nears blush deepened when Light kissed him back and he slowly started to move his lips, quickly learning from the other. Light pulled away after awhile and looked at Near. "Near... Why did you do that?" The albino reached out and twirled a strand of Lights hair. "I like you." He deadpanned. Now Light was completely shocked. "You… LIKE me?" He didn't understand Near one bit. Near was like an unsolvable puzzle. A mystery of his own. 

Near smiled cutely, which was rare. "I am not lying. From the moment we met even though it was not face to face, I have liked you... I believe that no one can get on the same intellectual level as us... and I find that attractive, among other things." He admitted. Now Light was dumbfounded. Near looked like he was honestly telling the truth. "I see. But Near... You just said I was Kira. Why would you want to even like me if I am a 'mass murderer'?" He stared directly at Near. 

"I cannot help how I feel... also I suspect I have Hybristophilia." The younger replied. Light raised a brow at that, shocked the other male even was like that. "If you know I am 'KIRA' wouldn't you have me arrested?" The older asked curiously. "I do not have enough evidence to do so... besides the idea of you being sentenced to death bothers me." He replied, frowning a bit. "IF I was Kira... Would you turn me in? Would you get me executed?" Near bit his lip and looked into his brown eyes. "I don't know if I could do it..." His eyes looked slightly pained. 

It was the first emotion he'd ever really shown Light. The brunette couldn't believe what was happening. Near just showed emotion. "Near...." He bent down and hugged Near to his chest. The boy seemed fragile... weak. Near hugged him back. "I don't care if you use me or kill me... I just want to be with you..." He snuggled closer. Light was warm, despite how cold he looked. "Near. You do realize what you are doing right?" He asked Near curiously.  
The teen nodded and replied, "Of course. I knew the consequences instantly before I did anything." " I see. This is a foolish move you are making Near." He said looking down at him. The teen smirked. "I am a fool then... as I seem to fall for the wrong people." He looked away, thinking of Mello. "Well I'll have you know... I won't be doing anything to you." Light assured. "What do you mean?" The albino asked, cocking his head to the side. "I'm not going to hurt you in anyway, Near." He said kindly. 

"Wonderful." Near wondered what would happen at this point... "How do you feel about me?" He asked, expecting his feelings to probably not be returned. "I kissed you back, didn't I?" He smiled at Near. The teen blushed and looked down at his feet. "You're still going to continue killing people regardless, aren't you?" He sighed. "I am not doing the killings at the moment, Near." Oh? What was this? A smirk came to his face. "You admit you are Kira then?" Near asked with innocent curiosity. 

"I was. I'm not at the moment. I'm not doing any killings." Light knew this was a dangerous move to tell Near this. "So, you have D.I.D?" He tilted his head to the side Inside he was smiling. Little did Light know he had Lights entire confession recorded and on camera. "...I don't know do I?" He never thought about having D.I.D. 'Near isn't stupid though... Is he up to something? I doubt he is. No. I should be careful this IS Near I am talking to...' Light's thoughts were cut short when Near cut in. 

"Well you seem to like to think of Kira and Light as two different people. There is a possibility that the death note has corrupted you and taken over "Light", and that you think of this new personality as "Kira"." He explained. "...so I have double personality? The only way to get rid of this ..."Kira" personality is to relinquish the ownership of the notebook. But... I don't have a notebook." Light frowned. 'Why am I telling him all this? Oh god...' The albino twirled his hair, looking a bit lost in thought. "Who has this notebook then?" He asked. 

"Misa had it. I had her relinquish the ownership and now Teru Mikami has it... He is doing all the killings." Light admitted honestly. "Does Misa remember having the Death Note?" The teen asked. If not then she would have to be sent to prison, which could result in Rem killing him. Something he didn't want. "No. She has no idea who Kira is. Once you relinquish the ownership you don't remember ANYTHING that happened during the ownership of having the Death Note." Light assured. Near nodded. 

"Misa will then be excused from this... as for Mikami... that's a different story. He will take full blame for being Kira and you'll be let off the hook on one condition." He said, looking at Light. "What is this condition?" He looked curiously at Near. "You relinquish ownership of the Death Note and join the SPK. You'll be under my surveillance 24/7, and you will not be allowed to leave without someone with you, as to ensure you do not come in contact with another Death Note again, or find a way to get one. I do not want to die." He told him bluntly. Light thought about this. "Alright. I'll relinquish the ownership and join the SPK." He agreed. 

"Good. Also, all the Death Notes will be burned and destroyed as to prevent this from ever happening again... at least in our lifetime anyways." He moved back to his tower and sat down, continuing to build. "Oh yes, that's right. Mikami has already been arrested and taken into custody. He'll be sentenced to death. Also, our entire conversation has been recorded and was on camera." He confessed with that signature smirk of his. 'Shit!' Light thought. 'They know i'm Kira.' He tried to keep his cool. "Smart of you to actually record our conversation." Light wasn't impressed one bit and sighed. 

"What about Misa?" He asked trying to change the subject. "Like I said earlier, she was just an innocent girl who was used by you as her pawn.. she has no memories... so there is really no point. I pity her, I guess. Even if she is not bright, she sacrificed so much for you..." He finished his tower. "Rester, please arrest him." He murmured. Rester nodded from the door and walked up to Light, handcuffing him. "Clever move, Near." He said as he was being handcuffed. "But I meant every word Light. I love you." A lone tear slid down his cheek as Light was dragged off by Rester. Light didn't respond to Near. He just ignored it and let himself be dragged away.

~

Light was taken to solitary confinement. His cell was no where near Mikami's so they couldn't do any planning together. He would have a private trial soon and would either get sentenced to death, or life in prison. The first was most likely. Light had been confined by L when he suspected him to be Kira... this was nothing new to him, but this time he would most likely die. The thought made him very sad. 'Heh. Looks like I blew it. I knew Near was up to something but ignored it completely... now I am going to die in this place. Well. Who am I kidding? Either way I am going to die.' Light thought to himself. 

Just then Ryuk floated in through the wall. "Hey, don't look so depressed! Who knows, Near might actually do something." Ryuk seemed to be enjoying this. "Well you're quite the optimist now, aren't you Ryuk?" He asked the shinigami sarcastically. The shinigami cackled and hit his knees. "I can't stand it! This is all too amusing! Have you fallen for that albino? Like, actually fallen in love?" The shinigami teased him. Light blushed. "Well he is cute..." He admitted, shifting uncomfortably. 

Ever since that kiss, that boy had seemingly warped with Light's mind. 'Damn you Near... you wonderful, evil little genius...' He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to ignore the shinigami laughing hysterically at him. "Ah, humans are so interesting! It's too bad you're confined." "Yes, especially since you can't get any more apples." Light countered, smirking at the look on the shinigami's face. "Oh how cruel!!" He exclaimed, "Now I'll have withdrawal symptoms!" Light shrugged and looked away from the creature. "Not my problem. Hey, maybe if you get me out of here I'll give you as much apples as you'd like." Light bribed with false hope in his eyes. 

It would be a miracle if the shinigami said yes. Ryuk chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not Rem, Light. This is too amusing for me. I am not helping you escape." Light nodded. "Of course. Well why are you here?" Light asked him. "No reason, I guess just to see how my favorite human is doing." Ryuk replied. Light laid down on the shitty bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I need some time to think, could you please leave Ryuk?" He asked. The shinigami blinked. "Woah, he's really gotten to you. Alright, I'll go." And with that the shinigami left the brunette to his thoughts.

~

The Death Note was given to Near to do as he pleased with it after it had been confiscated from Mikami. When the notebook was placed into the albino's small hands he looked at the book with pure hate and wanted to rip it to shreds, but he stopped himself. He didn't know why, but something told him to not destroy the book. Slowly, he opened the book, and as if on coincidence, it turned to the page where Mello's real name was written. Mihael Kheel. "M-mello..." More tears seemed to fall, staining the page. He felt arms wrapping around his waist, as if to comfort him, but nothing was there. 

"Mello?!" He asked, tears falling even harder now. The arms seemed to tighten and he swore he heard a voice say, 'Good job Near, you did it'. He cried hard for the first time in his life. Even though he developed feelings for Light, nothing would compare to what he felt for Mello. He cried until he couldn't anymore, feeling those arms around him the entire time. "I love you..." He whimpered softly and felt a pair of lips on his, as if saying that they loved him too. He didn't care if he was hallucinating or insane at this point. He kissed them back and tried to move closer, desperately needing and wishing for his lover to be there and to come back to him, but nothing was there. 

Suddenly it was gone. He fell to the floor from lack of balance and laid there weakly for hours, eyes avoid of anything except the emptiness he felt. The Kira case was over. He had avenged his mentor and lover, along with everyone else who was killed by Kira.... so, he had no reason to live either. Everything was meaningless now, as he had nothing left. He was alone, so alone. The SPK members would soon disband, and he would have nothing left. Just a meaningless life to look forward to. All of this had finally crashed down on Near, leaving him a broken emotional mess. He was never one to show so much emotion, and it scared the other SPK members. They tried to get him to move, to do something, anything, but he just laid there, staring straight ahead with those empty eyes, not speaking, not moving.

~

After the trial Mikami was immediately sentenced to death. Light would be sentenced to death in 7 days. During those days Near continued to refuse to move from where he was, just laying there and letting himself be empty. On the 6th day though, something inside him seemed to wake up. He realized that yes, he did, still, and always will love Mello, but tomorrow... if Light died tomorrow... he'd surely have nothing left. It was selfish. It was insane. It was something Matt or Mello would do without hesitation for the other... completely crazy. 

He stood up, surprising the other members of the SPK, and left the room. "Where are you going Near?" One of them asked. He wasn't really paying attention, since his genius mind was working a mile per minute. "I need to think." He replied. The members looked at each other worriedly, but let the genius go. 

Once he was alone in his room, he started to think of a plan. He began to gather maps, information, money, anything that would be useful for what he was about to do next. Hopefully it would work.

~

As the days went by and his sentence slowly crept closer, Light became more and more afraid. He couldn't stop thinking about Near. He even missed him, yearned for him, dreamed and fantasized about him. It was crazy, how he'd fallen so hard in a matter of weeks. But he couldn't help himself. He felt as if he was poisoned somehow by the younger male, but maybe he deserved it. The pain of never having the one you want. This was Nears revenge on him, and he deserved it. He sighed in frustration, trying to clear his mind. He remembered the shinigami Ryuk coming to him yesterday and groaned. "How annoying..." He muttered to himself.

"Why don't you just make the eye deal? I bet if you got those eyes you'd be able to escape from here." Light rolled his eyes. "And then be sentenced to death even sooner?" He asked the shinigami, in a voice that clearly implied he thought the creature was a moron. The shinigami blinked. "HEY!!! I am not a moron, I'm just getting so bored!" He complained. Light groaned and threw a pillow at him. "Put a sock in it. I'm going to die anyways. Just leave me alone." He mumbled. 

"What's this? The great God of the New World admits defeat?" Ryuk clutched at his chest dramatically, as if he had a heart attack. He expected Light to make some witty remark, but the brunette just ignored him. He really did look defeated. The shinigami sighed and turned away. "Alright, I get the point. Goodbye, Light Yagami. I will not come back this time. Unless Near comes with the notebook." The shinigami then turned and left the room, leaving Light alone to his thoughts.

"He better not come with the notebook, yet along come at all." Kira might come out... and I don't want that. He thought, rolling over to face the wall and then he closed his eyes.

~

When midnight struck Near silently snuck out of the building, dressed in all black and wearing a mask, and got onto Mello's motorcycle. He somehow managed to find it in the rubble of the mafia and saved it for times like these. He drove to the jail and then parked a block away and hid the bike. After that he snuck to the far-east end and waited for the guards to change shifts. There was a three-minute interval where this post would not be guarded. It was his only chance to sneak inside. 

Once the guard disappeared he ran out from his hiding spot and up to the fence. He was thankful he was small, since all he had to do was lift the bottom part up and climb through. He had planned this all out earlier and noticed this one weak spot in the fence, for which he was glad. Once on the other side he crawled to the building, his body pressed to the grass, and hid in the shadows of the building. He checked for camera's, guards, anything, but surprisingly there was none. This prison seemed to be very low-key to hold a prisoner like Light. Not that he was complaining. 

Slowly he made his way to a prison window and crawled inside through the bars, after breaking them with a cutting tool of course, and then crawled inside. Again, thanking the fact he was tiny. He then dropped onto all fours as he landed inside and looked around. It appeared he was in a storage closet. Just as he planned earlier. It was hard to see with the dim moonlight shining in, so he turned on his flashlight, greeted with cleaning supplies and boxes. He sighed and quietly opened the door, happy it wasn't locked, and peeked his head outside. 

It was an empty hallway, thank goodness. He took out his map, shining the flashlight on it, and quickly concluded where Lights cell was. He started to head in that direction, being careful to not cause any attention. He knew that there had to be cameras but so far, he did not see any. He wished Matt was still alive, so he could get the redhead to deactivate them. Too bad. Near would have to do this alone. He quickly busted into the control room and knocked both guards’ unconscious before they could even blink, thankful L taught him capoeira when he was a child, and then took control of the systems. He was a genius and a fast learner, so he managed to figure out how to turn off the cameras and to turn off the security alarms and systems. 

Once they were all turned off he left and headed for Lights cell once again. He got through the maze quite stealthily and easily, avoiding any passing guard and using his small size to his advantage. He had finally arrived at the hallway that would take him to where Light was. Only problem was that there was one guard who was guarding the door, and he looked too massive for little Near to beat. He was quite overweight, possibly from binging on too many donuts. Deciding to use his brains instead, Near just casually strode up to him. "Who goes there?" The guard asked him. "None of your business, fatty." The albino taunted. 

Bluntness seemed to set many people off. It worked for Mello, and this guy seemed to be the type to use anything but his head first. The guard looked instantly pissed and charged at him. Yup, Near had calculated correct. He was glad, as it made it easier to do what he was about to do next. He tripped the guard, sending the massive man to the floor, and then hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. 

Then the teen continued to walk to the door. This one was locked. He saw a card key on the ground, which was dropped from the guard and picked it up, then unlocked the door. After that he opened the door and walked inside, ignoring all the other prisoners who teased and taunted him, reaching for him, excited by whatever was stirring in the prison. He arrived at Lights cell and stood in front of it. "Light..." He murmured softly, catching the brunette’s attention.

~

Light looked up when he heard Nears voice. "What the HELL are you doing here Near? You do realize if they see you here you'll be in trouble. You should just leave before something bad happens to you." He said not too loudly. He looked at himself, feeling slightly insecure. He truthfully looked terrible... he didn't want Near to see him like this. Near ignored everything he said and continued. "Come here... please..." The albino whispered softly. He knew Near wasn't going to leave so he went to were Near was. 

"What do you want, Near?" He asked. The teen removed his mask and leaned into the bars. His face pressed into them. "Kiss me." He replied, blushing a bit. "Near...." Light murmured softly as he pressed his lips onto the other males. Tears silently streamed down the albino’s face as he slowly and passionately kissed the brunette. He reached in through the bars and tried to hold him closer. He must've been completely insane now, he was showing emotions for gods sakes, but he didn't care. He had nothing left to live for anyways.... everything was dead... except Light. Light wasn't dead. 

He pulled away after awhile and unzipped his black sweater, revealing the infamous black notebook inside. "Relinquish the ownership Light... and I'll take you out of here. We can run away together and disappear... or if you want to still be Kira you can kill me and then die tomorrow... I don't care. Just please..." He begged. He was crying hard now, handing him the notebook and a pen with shaking hands. "M-my name i-is N-nate R-river..." He told him in a shaky voice, barely able to speak. Light looked at him with wide eyes. He'd never seen Near so emotional before, and it scared him. 

He did have the chance to get his victory, he could've written his name down... but what kind of life would that be without Near? He pushed the death note back at Near. "I told you. I'm not going to hurt you, Near. I was serious when I said that." He told him in a serious tone, looking into his eyes. "Now get out of here! If they see you here, you might get my fate. Just go Near... I don't want you to get hurt." He encouraged, then looked away from Near. The albino managed to calm himself down. "I'm L. I'll just make up some excuse or something and they'll me let off the hook. I don't want you to die Light... you're all I have left... everyone else that's dear to me is dead... I'll have nothing to live for and will probably kill myself too..." He whispered, wiping at his eyes but more tears fell. 

He'd never felt so much emotion in his life, but the past 7 days were different for him. They changed him just as much as they did for Light. Light looked back at Near. "Look Near... Don't kill yourself over me. I'm a murder and deserve to die for all the lives I took. People I used... I did so many bad things. I want you to live a happy long life, Near..." Light reached out to touch Nears face. "Don't let me hold you back..." He whispered, softly caressing the pail skin. Near leaned into his hand, nuzzling it gently. "Even so I am selfish enough to want to do all this. I don't really care about anything anymore... I just want you Light... please..." He begged. He held out the Death Note again. 

"If you won't write my name at least call the shinigami to relinquish the ownership." He told him. Light nodded, and he took the Death Note. "Fine. Ryuk...? I relinquish my ownership of the Death Note." He called out. The shinigami appeared through the wall and stood beside him. "Aww, come on Light. Are you sure?" The shinigami asked, clearly looking disappointed. Light nodded. "Will you kill me?" He asked. The shinigami shook his head. "Nah. Your lifespan is no where near zero, thanks to loverboy over there." He motioned to Near. The boy smiled slightly, glad to hear Light wouldn't die. 

"Well, it was fun Light. Thanks for entertaining me." He said as he took the Death Note from his hand and then disappeared through the wall he floated through. Light's face goes blank and a few seconds pass. Near watches him curiously. He blinks a few times and the innocent look returns to his eyes, no trace of evil to be found. It's clear by the confused look on his face that he has no idea why he is here, or anything about Kira. Though he did remember him and Near being together and anything that didn't involve the death note. 

"Near? Why am I here.... In a prison cell?" He asked, completely lost on the situation. Near grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down, kissing him hungrily through the bars. "Hey princess, why don't you kiss me too?" A cellmate teases. Near just ignored the nutcase. Light kissed Near back with the same hunger but pulled away after a minute or so. They could kiss all they'd like once they got out of here. "Near... We have to get out of here." He whispered breathlessly, looking into Near's eyes while being a little frightened. 

Near smiled at him and nodded, walking up to the cell door and using the card key he stole earlier to open it. Once the cell door opened he ran into Lights arms, holding him tightly and kissing him like a crazed lover. The other prisoners are started up by the commotion and tried to bribe Near to let them go, but he still ignored them. Light smiled at Near and kissed him back happily, though he reluctantly pulled away again. "We should get out of here.. The guards might wonder what all the racket is." He said looking at Near, smiling wide. Near giggled cutely and nodded, taking his hand in his and leading him from the cell. He ignored the angry prisoners and left the room, only to be met by Fatso. 

"Well hello fatso." He greeted. The man glared at him and saw Light. "What the-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was knocked out for the second time, collapsing to the floor. "He really needs to not let his temper get to his head..." He frowned and looked at Light. Light stared at the scene, wondering what the hell he'd just witnessed. Near smirked in amusement. Clearly Light never expected him to know martial arts, or to be that strong. "In that uniform you'll surely be noticed... why don't you put on fatso's uniform and pretend I'm a prisoner? You'll fit the officer role well and we'll be able to get out easier." Near proposed. 

Light nodded, still a bit in shock of what he saw, and put the officers uniform on. "Lets hope this works." He said. Near looked away when Light dressed, blushing a light pink, then turned around when he finished, observing him in the outfit. It looked a little too big for him but it seemed right. He giggled again. "Cute." He commented. Light smiled and nudged Near a little bit because of his comment, causing the shorter male to giggle more. He seemed to be doing that often. "Anyways, we should get a move on before we're caught." Light suggested. 

"One second." Near told him, smirking mischievously and dressed the guard in Lights old uniform, though it barely fit, (His fat was sticking out), and then put him in the cell to replace Light. He returned shortly after. "Now we can." He was still smirking. Light returned the smirk. "You are so bad, Near." He mused, grabbing Nears hand and leading him away. "For you I am~." The albino singsonged, letting himself be led away. Light chuckled softly and kissed the boys hand, causing him to blush again. They somehow made it out of the prison without anyone catching them. 

"Alright we're outside now. Now what do we do?" He asked Near. The teen looked around and saw that the post was filled. He sighed and looked at the watch on his hand, which was actually, Lights. "We wait for them to change shifts." He explained and looked around nervously. "They won't change for another ten minutes. We'll have a three-minute duration to crawl under the weak spot of the fence and run for it. I have a hidden motorcycle parked three blocks away. We can take it and go wherever you want." He informed. 

Light looked at Near. "You can choose the place. It's the best I can do for you saving my ass." He noted. Near looked up at him and smiled. "Oh Light..." He murmured. Light smiled back genuinely and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Near kissed him back but pulled away after awhile. "How about France?" He asked. "Matt told me about it when we were kids... it sounds like a nice place. He was going to take me some day, he promised... but he was killed by Takada's guards..." Near trailed off at the end, looking sad. Light squeezed Near's hand reassuringly, feeling a twinge of guilt but not knowing why. 

"If France is where you want to go, then yes. We can go there." He agreed. Near smiled wide, feeling more happier than he ever had before. "I love you, Light." He murmured and nuzzled him affectionately. "I love you too, Near." He replied, smiling as the boy nuzzled him. Near knew this time for certain that Light wasn't lying at all, and that made Near feel completely happy. Just then he remembered why they were even standing there. He looked at the watch and then at the post. It was empty. He reluctantly pulled away. "We'll have to make a run for it." He told him. "Less than a minute." He added. It seemed they’d got a bit distracted. Light nodded. He grabbed the others hand again and ran for it. 

Near wasn't the best runner, but he tried. He got to the fence and crawled underneath it easily due to his small size, then held it open for the taller male, hoping he could get through just as easily. Light didn't get through as easily as Near did, but he got through. Near let go of the fence and helped Light out, though this time they weren't as lucky. "Who goes there?" A voice called. Near froze, realizing they were caught. He also realized there was a 87.904% chance that running for it on foot would not work. 

So, instead he formulated a plan. "Light, handcuff me. Pretend I am a prisoner who tried to escape and that you're returning me to my cell. Running is not an option." He told him. Before Light could reply or do anything the guard approached them, holding a flashlight in his hand and shining it at them. 'Shit!' he thought. "What happens to be the problem?" He asked as coolly as possible. "Why are you outside of the jail with your friend? Get back to your post!" The guard ordered, thinking that he was a newbie since he'd never seen him before, and that he was trying to sneak some time to see a friend since Near wasn't in any prisoner clothing. 

The albino sweatdropped when he realized that his plan to be prisoner would've failed since he looked nothing like one. "Sorry sir... " Light apologized. "Yeah yeah... Damn noobs." The guard grumbled, turning around and heading back to his post. Near grabbed him again and kissed him. He seemed to be doing that alot lately. The kiss didn't last long enough for his liking though. "Let’s get the fuck out of here." He deadpanned, dragging Light away. The fact that Near just cursed amused him. "Alright." He replied, following the eager albino. Near led him to the motorcycle and smirked when it was still there. 

"No motorcycle thiefs... no cop chase... this is too easy. I'm surprised that no one else has escaped from that prison yet." He mused to himself, getting on the vehicle and picking up two helmets. He put one on and gave another to Light. The brunette took it and put it on, then replied, "It wasn't the best one anyways." The albino motioned for him to get onto the vehicle. "Hold onto me tight. I don't want you falling off after I worked so hard to get you back." He teased. Light smirked and he got on, wrapping his arms around Nears waist and holding him tight. "That's the last thing that's going to happen." The brunette replied, laughing a bit. "Good, because I'd be pissed off at Mello for getting such a shitty motorcycle." Near grumbled and then started the vehicle, then drove off from the hiding place and far away from the prison as possible. 

When they were out of town he relaxed a bit. The silence was awkward, so Light decided to try and make conversation. "So, this is Mellos motorcycle? Where did you find it?" He asked curiously. "I found it in the wreckage of Mello's mafia hideout. It was the only thing left of him.... so, I took it for myself..." Near trailed off, looking down a bit. It was easy to see how fond he was of the blonde. "I see... I didn't even know you could… drive I guess." He let out a chuckle. Near smiled slightly. "I have a few hidden talents. Remember when I knocked that guard out? L taught me some capoeira." He explained. 

"You're so unsolvable it's ridiculous!" Light teased. The younger laughed and teased back, "Am I? Maybe I should go back to my 'robot mode' and make me an even harder puzzle to solve." Light pouted and nipped his ear gently. "Please don't make my task difficult. I want to understand you, Near." He murmured. The albino blushed and mumbled, "I'm just bugging you." He leaned into him and sighed contentedly. "I am told I am quite complex." He said, thinking of Mello again. "You are complex" Light agreed with a grin. "Hmmm.... I guess I am." He admitted, chuckling softly.

~

Eventually they arrived at the Los Angeles airport and Near parked the vehicle. "It's a shame we won't be able to bring this with us." The albino murmured with a frown. There was a sad look on his face as he lightly ran his fingers along the smooth cold metal bike. The only proof that was left that Mello actually existed. Everything else of his was lost or destroyed. "He may not be in front of your eyes, Near, but he'll always be in your heart and memories." Light told him, gently placing his hand where the albinos heart beat. He could understand Nears fondness of Mello, since he was quite fond of L himself. Near blushed and nodded. "You're right." He agreed and then turned to Light. "Let's go." He said as he started to walk inside the airport. Light followed Near inside.

 

Before they knew it they had gotten onto the plane and were up in the air. Near had booked a private plane so it was just them and the pilot on board. He had also made sure that their flight wouldn't be traced and that any evidence of the purchase was destroyed. The police would be unable to track this and therefore could not go after him or Light. 

It would take about a day to get to France, and he had no toys to play with... so he was completely bored after staring out the window for a good two hours. He looked at Light as if he was expecting some sort of entertainment. Light picked up on this and ignored him at first, but when Near kept staring he sighed and looked at him. "What?" He asked. "I have no toys. All my toys are at the SPK. I am bored. Entertain me." Near replied bluntly. The brunette had no idea how to entertain the childish snowball. "I like puzzles. Things that challenge the mind. Give me something... you're also a genius so it shouldn't be hard." The snowball added. Light frowned and tried to think of something, but he was still quite blank. 

While Light was trying to think of something, Near came up with an idea on his own and smirked. It was something he was certain could keep the two entertained for a few good hours... though he'd normally think of no such things, he would rather that then die of boredom. Slowly, almost like a cat, he climbed over onto Lights lap, straddling him, and draped his arms around his neck. "Hmmm... I can think of many ways we can entertain each other..." He purred, looking up at him with that creeper smirk. Lights eyes widened, and he gasped as he felt Near start to grind into him, while kissing his tanned neck. 

"N-Near! We can't do that here!" He yelped, blushing deeply. "Says who? It's just us, and the pilot isn't in the room to disturb us..." The albino whispered against Lights lips, nipping the bottom one gently, while running his hands up and down Lights chest seductively. Thanks to Matt, Near had gotten into fanfiction and had done some exploring due to his own curiosity. He'd learned quite a lot of things, hence how he knew what he was doing to Light. He removed the brunettes tie and tux, then started to undo the buttons on his collared shirt. His hands working skillfully, easily removing the pesky fabric. 

Light could only watch as those hands skillfully ran across his chest, rubbing and stroking his most sensitive areas. His blush deepened, and he let out a soft groan. Near smirked as he watched the other reactions to his touches, then decided to try and get an even better reaction. He stroked, pinched, and lightly tugged at the brunette’s sensitive nipples, earning a cute mewl from him. "My uke is so adorable." Near teased. Light glared at him. No way in hell would he be uke. His pride would never allow it. Even if dominant Near was fucking hot. 

Before the albino could comprehend it, he was pushed back onto the floor and was pinned by his prideful lover, his hands trapped above his head and his hips straddled. His eyes widened as lips were smashed into his, hungry and unforgiving. He let out a sound of surprise as he felt a wet and warm muscle forced into his mouth, raviging every corner of his wet cave. Slowly he relaxed and excepted the kiss, closing his eyes. Light then started unbuttoning the albino’s pajama shirt and then spread it apart, revealing his pallid chest. He ran his hands along the skin and rolled the nipples in his fingers, earning cute gasps and mewls from the other male. 

He pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva between their tongues. "Y-you're my uke, a-and I'm your s-seme. Got it?" Light whispered threateningly. Near smirked, not really having much pride and quite amused by Lights reactions to being teased, and just replied with a nod. Light smirked back and then he impatiently tore off whatever fabric that remained on their bodies, until both were naked and bare for the other to see. He ran his eyes up and down the younger boy, smiling softly at him. He was beautiful. The albino blushed and moved to cover himself, but Light stopped him, pinning him down again. 

"Don't be shy, you're beautiful. And I'm going to make you all mine." He murmured softly, leaning down and kissing his neck. "T-then go ahead... I w-want you L-Light..." Near replied breathlessly, his blush increasing as he heard Light call him beautiful. Light nodded and soon the two were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing each other with love and need, and making love until they couldn't feel their bodies anymore. Afterwards they lay sprawled out on the floor, cuddled into each other. "I love you, Near." Light whispered softly in his ear. Near smiled slightly and looked over at his lover. "I love Light too." He replied. And so, the plane flew onward, as the two new lovers on board waited for their new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Near has Hybristophilia in this fanfiction, which is a paraphilia in which sexual arousal, facilitation, and attainment of orgasm are responsive to and contingent upon being with a partner known to have committed an outrage, cheating, lying, known infidelities, or crime—such as rape, murder, or armed robbery. 
> 
> Or in English, he's attracted to criminals. 
> 
> The more you know! 
> 
> Light has DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) In this fic apparently. It's horrendously portrayed by my younger self in this story, and for that I'm sorry. 
> 
> This was written very badly, in my opinion. I could've expanded it more (I still could) but I'm no longer a part of this fandom and I was very young when I wrote it. I'm simply reposting it, but on this site instead to keep everything in one place.


End file.
